


All the Skies are Blue

by Saxifactumterritum



Series: Moments universe [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxifactumterritum/pseuds/Saxifactumterritum
Summary: So, Rodney finds out that John told Ronon and Teyla he's gay...this is short, I think I'm funny





	All the Skies are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> not much warnings, I think none. Lmk if you have specific trigger and I'll read through again to check for you :) I'm saxifactumterritum on Pillowfort or you can comment down here.

“YOU TOLD RONON AFTER YOU KNEW HIM THREE WEEKS?!?”

 

“I knew that was gonna come back and bite me,” John mutters, turning up Johnny Cash and humming along, flipping burgers on the grill. 

 

It’s June, it’s hot, it’s pride month and John can festoon himself in rainbows and no one’s gonna care. Not only is he out of the service, they have repealed DADT. He could join up again if he wanted, they couldn’t stop him. 

 

“JOHN SHEPPARD!”

 

John turns the nob, but the music won’t go louder. Ronon’s sprawled in a chair nearby, laughing at him over a beer. Rodney comes stomping out onto the deck at the back of the house and John raises his burger flipper in a jaunty manner. Rodney puts his hands more firmly on his hips. Teyla comes and hip-checks him away from the grill, taking the spatula. 

 

“Go,” she says, laughing at him too. 

 

“You’re pregnant,” John says. 

 

“Yes, John, I’m the one who told you that,” Teyla says. “Three months ago.”

 

“Can you flip burgers if you’re-”

 

“THREE WEEKS!!!” Rodney screeches.

 

Teyla’s face is a bit dangerous. 

 

“I’d better…” John indicates Rodney, and backs away from Teyla. 

 

She gives his butt a kick to get him moving and he yelps, jogging up to Rodney. The music gets much quieter. 

 

“Hey, Rodney,” John says. “You’re home, that’s-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“You told them! You never said you’d told them,” Rodney says. “And you barely knew Ronon! He might have been one of the assholes!”

 

“But he’s not,” John says, pointing back to where Ronon’s wrapped in a rainbow flag, playing some kind of beer drinking game with Cadman. 

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Rodney says. 

 

“Oh. Ok, well, I haven’t updated my will in a while, can I do that first?” John asks. 

 

Rodney grabs him by the shoulder of his t-shirt and drags him into the house, nearly knocking poor Carson Becket over as he makes his way outside. John calls an apology as he’s hauled through, trying not to laugh. Rodney pulls him into the livingroom and throws him onto the sofa. 

 

“Don’t look so happy!” Rodney says. 

 

“I am happy,” John says, holding up his hands in defence. “Can’t help it.”

 

“You’re happy?” Rodney says, grinding to a halt on the other thing. John nods. “Good.”

 

“Yeah. I feel really good,” John says. “Now I just need my gay helicopter and all my dreams are fulfilled.”

 

“I’m back to wanting to hit you,” Rodney says, arms crossing, face going dark. John rubs his face.

 

“Look, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to worry about me,” John says. 

 

“Oh yes, why would I worry?”

 

“Ok, I didn’t want you to worry  _ more _ . It’s hard being this side of deployment,” John says. “It’s really, really hard, I know that. I’m not stupid. I know it wasn’t easy for you, and you couldn’t even tell most people. I know you’re not a hugely social person and mostly you just had Radek...  and Carson, I guess, who knew, but… I didn’t want it to hurt you.”

 

“Um.”

 

“I trusted him. We’d talked about families, we neither of us had anyone, or I didn’t much until you came along, until I had you. I wanted to share something, he was hurting. And I wanted them to know, I wanted to share  _ you _ . God, every day up in that sky, everything looks  _ so blue _ . First time I saw you and looked into your eyes, all I could see was the sky, it’s always like flying. And there I was flying, and all I could see was your eyes.”

 

“Well ok,” Rodney says. 

 

“I just… I just wanted to tell them. For them to know. I needed someone to know that I loved you. I really needed that.”

 

“Alright,” Rodney says. 

 

“Should I have told you?”

 

“Hell no, I’d have freaked,” Rodney says. 

 

“Knew I was right.”

 

“Yes, yes, well done, shut up. Why didn’t you tell me after?”

 

“I mostly forgot, until you screamed it just now,” John says. “How’d you even find out?”

 

“Ford. He was talking about something and I put the pieces together,” Rodney says. “I have no idea what he was talking about, you know what he’s like, jumping between things.”

 

“Yeah, I know what he’s like,” John says, laughing. “Come on, haul me out of this sofa, it’s eaten me and my back’s killing me.”

 

“Again? Jesus, you’re an old man,” Rodney says, pulling him out of the sofa. “You’re worse than me.”

 

His hand is warm when it rests right over the place that hurts, though, and his lips against John’s cheek are sympathetic. John turns his head so that he gets a proper kiss. 

 

“Hey, Rodney,” he murmurs. 

 

“Shut up. Why do you always say that?”

 

“I like seeing you,” John says. “I dunno. It’s always nice to see you, so I say hello.”

 

“You’re a complete goof. I’ll say this once, and you are never to tell anyone I said it, but happy pride, John,” Rodney says. “I’m happy, too.”

 

“Yeah,” John breathes. “Yeah.” 

 

Rodney kisses him again, and it’s so good. 


End file.
